robvanwelyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob van Wely - 2003 - Live on the street
After more than 30 years of street music I bought a minidisc recorder with which I managed to make recordings of amazingly good quality. Some of them can be found on this CD. I had to choose between nearly 100 hours of music. For this choice I preferred recordings with sympathetic reactions from the audience rather than sound quality or the best played version. If you want better quality recordings you can buy my CDs or cassettes that were recorded in professional recording studios. Here you’ll find the atmosphere of the street with its surprises like people, astonished to discover such nice dreamy music, as well as barking dogs, dancing children or skate boards with squeaking wheels, and so on. The recordings were made in Biel, Switzerland, in the Nidaugasse (where I’m part of the furniture) and in Fribourg (Switzerland) in the Rue de Lausanne. This album is available in CD or downloadable. Contact : rob.van.welij@gmail.com 1. Walking. Everywhere I play I start with this melody, that I wrote when I was 17 and had retired into my room for several weeks to recover from a terrible confusion due caused by exaggerated drug use (mainly LSD). 2. “The man makes nice music!” a man shouted at his son. 3. Walking Blues. I’ve been playing this song everywhere I go since I was 14, inspired by Freddie King’s interpretation. 4. Ambulance’s siren. Inevitable noise in the cities. 5. Something in the way she moves. One of the most beautiful love songs written by James Taylor. If you like my music, I can recommend you to listen to his. 6. “Thanks for your smile!” that warms my heart. If I notice I make people happy with my music, that makes me happy.. 7. Gymnastics in G, Gymnastics on guitar. 8. « It’s magical! » cried Pat, a young, talented singer from Biel. 9. Just around the corner. A blues song I wrote for Gabi in 1978, when she lived just around the corner but seemed to be at the other side of the world. 10. An unhappy dog waiting for his mistress in front of a supermarket. 11. Dream a little dream of me. A unavoidable magical ballad. 12. “No heated places for the audience yet..” 13. Coffee break blues. Written at Haarlem (Holland) when I played there in the streets. It was cold, everybody in a hurry. Just when I wanted to take a coffee break to warm my fingers quite a crowd gathered around me and tried to bribe me to continue playing. That worked, I improvised a musical explanation why I’d stop and have a coffee break just the same. 14. The best award for my music is when the kids start dancing to it. 15. Wave (Vou te contar) Beautiful Tom Jobim song. 16. Dreaming in the garden. Three short instrumental pieces glued together, the 1st came out one evening at a friend’s place, the 2nd at the Biel railway station(where I played a lot a long time ago) when it was quiet for a moment, the3rd part appeared when dreaming in my garden, inspired by Andreas Vollenweider. 17. If we try, a beautiful Don McClean ballad. 18. Porto. One day we were walking near Porto, Corsica, with some friends. Someone handed me a guitar, saying “Now you hold this for a moment”. I figured I might just as well play it a bit and this is what came out. On this recording you can hear Santa Claus passing on his horse… 19. Ik zou je ‘t liefste in een doosje willen doen. (I’d prefer to put you in a small box). Beautiful ballad by Annie M.G. Schmidt & Harry Bannink. Donald „Dinky“ Jones sang it when I was a kid, I still love it. 20. Explaining the song to a long-time fan. 21. Draft. Bye bye. 22. Keep on ramblin’. A ballad I wrote to explain to a girl friend why I’d keep on drifting.. 23. 9 second blues, just a few notes to chase the cold… 24. Jingle Bells. Around Christmas I sometimes adapt my repertoire. I like my ragtime version (how about the walking bass?) 25. My 1st bossa nova. At a birthday party Gerard (Drums), Carlos Dorado (sax) and me where hired to animate the party. This thing came out all by itself. 26. Magdalene’s Song. By Michael Softley, singer-songwriter of great merit and impossible character. I toured some time with him in Holland in the 70s. 27. Tomber à l’eau, written for Pascale, my daughters’ mother. As she was a macho and I am rather feminist it was bound to go wrong (tomber à l’eau). 28. “Stupid dog!” 29. Chega de saudade, (No more blues), excellent love song written by Tom Jobim. The 1st part in minor, she’s so far away, such sadness! 2nd part, in major, when she’s back, such happiness! 30. Manha do Carnaval, by Luis Bonfa, superb ballad. 31. 12 second Blues, 3 seconds more to chase the cold… 32. Pascale Blues, for Pascale… 33. Sem compromisso, you dance with him all the time, you came to the hop with me! 34. A tea break…